Withered Old Golden Freddy
Ktoś używał jednego z kostiumów. Mieliśmy ich kilka w Częściach/Usługach, taki żółty... Ktoś go używał... - Phone Guy Noc 6 - Możliwe, że chodziło mu o kostium Złotego Freddy'ego lub Springtrap'a. Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Złotego Freddy'ego z Five Nights at Freddy's 1? Złoty Freddy (z ang. Golden Freddy) to postać z poza serii we FNaF2. Wygląd Podobnie jak w poprzedniej części gry jest animatronikiem-niedźwiedziem o otyłej sylwetce i złotym kostiumie, który trzyma srebrny mikrofon w ręce. Od FNaF1 doświadczył dużych zniszczeń podobnie jak inne stare animatroniki. Mimo iż nadal jest złoty to miejscami ma brązowy docień, tak samo jak Freddy. Poza tym stracił niebieską muszkę i oczy, pokazując swe puste, czarne oczodoły. Jego ciało jest w nieco innej postawie. Miejscami z ciała zwisają mu druty, w tym z prawego oka oraz w miejscu lewego ucha, którego nie ma. Zza nóg wystaje mu ich endoszkielet. Posiada czarny cylinder, nos oraz brwi. Zachowanie Złoty Freddy pojawia się w bardziej nie typowy sposób niż reszta animatroników. Co ciekawe ma on dwie lokacje startowe, w których może pojawić się paranormalnie, nie wytłumaczalnie i dopiero w najtrudniejszej nocy - nocy 6. Najczęściej pojawia się w biurze. Wtedy gracz powinien założyć maskę Freddy'ego. Jak tak się stanie to jego ciało zacznie powoli, stopniowo znikać aż zniknie całkiem. Raczej rzadko, ale też czasami pojawia się w korytarzu, a w sumie jego głowa. Powinno się wtedy założyć maskę na sekundę co sprawi, że natychmiast zniknie ale można też po prostu włączyć kamery. Ciekawostki * Są podejrzenia, że Złoty Freddy jest 5 zabitym dzieckiem. Dowodem jest minigra "Give Gifts, Give Life" ze względu pojawiającego się na środku piątego ciała. * W FNaF 1 nie możemy ustawić sztucznej inteligencji podczas nocy 7, lecz w FNaF 2 jesteśmy w stanie to zrobić. * Są plotki, że Złoty Freddy z FNaF1 i z FNaF2, to inne animatroniki. Jest to spowodowane dużą różnicą wyglądu, pojawiania się i Jumpscare. Jednak to nieprawda ponieważ obaj nazywają się w plikach tak samo. ** W plikach, obydwaj nazywają się "Yellow Bear" (z pol. Żółty Miś). * Są spekulacje, że Marionetka jest matką Złotego Freddy'ego. Ale nie ma na to dowodów. * Jest jedynym starym animatronikiem, który nie pojawia się w Części/Usługi ** Ale są pogłoski, że jest Shadow Freddy'm. * Złoty Freddy z FNaF 2, przypomina przemalowanego Freddy'ego. * W FNaF2 głowa Złotego Freddy'ego jest pochylona w prawą stronę, a we FNaF1 jest odwrotnie. * Pluszowy Złoty Freddy nie ma oczu co może świadczyć że on w ogóle nie miał oczu. Jednak mógł być animatronikiem do którego można wchodzić. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem w FNaF2, który ma więcej niż jedną lokacje startową. * Złoty Freddy najczęściej pojawia się w biurze, gdy nakręcamy Pozytywkę. * Złoty Freddy może pojawić się w korytarzu przed biurem. * Między graczami trwają spory czy Złoty Freddy jest animatronikiem sprężynowym, czy nie. ** Co prawda występuje ze Springtrap'em (Jedyny animatronikiem sprężynowym) w "Stage 01" i są do siebie bardzo podobni, ale może być pustym strojem. *** Kontrargumentem tej teorii jest endoszkielet wystający z nóg. **** Ale Phone Guy mówił, że pierwotnie chciano odnowić stare animatroniki i wyposarzano je w nowoczesne technologie, podobnie mogłobyć ze Złotym Freddy'm. Możliwe, że włożono w niego endoszkielet. Galery Golden Freddy jumpscer.gif|Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego Fifth body.png|5 zabite dziecko w minigrze "Give Gifts, Give Live", uznawane jest Złotego Freddy'ego|link=Minigry Fnaf2 golden freddy down the hall by halodude356-d86vgqe.png|Twarz Złotego Freddy'ego w Korytarzu Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 342017455 preview.jpg|Złoty Freddy w biurze|link=Nasza Siedziba GoldenFreddyDoll.png|Pluszowy Złoty Freddy GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png|Golden Freddy w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png|Golden Freddy z białymi oczami w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" golden freddy STAGE 01.png|golden freddy z minigry stage 01 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Halucynacje Golden Freddy (FNaF2) Kategoria:Incydenty Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Niedźwiedźe Kategoria:Niedźwiedźie Kategoria:Stare Animatroniki